Jaime Dibenidetti
Name: Jaime Dibenidetti Gender: Female Age: 16 Grade: 11th School: Franklyn Senior High Homeroom: Mr. Dolph's Class Hobbies and Interests: ''' '''Appearance: Much like her sister, Jaime Dibenidetti has dark, charcoal colored eyes and beautiful black hair the color of a raven. Unlike her sister, however, this hair is very curly, traveling in sinewy spirals from her scalp to about the middle of her back. Standing at five feet, three inches, she is relatively short compared to a lot of people, but just slightly taller than her twin. When she was just a freshman, her face was covered in a multitude of blemishes that kept the boys away, but now, in her junior year at Franklyn, the boys can't stay away from her clear face and beautiful smile. They also seem to like her nose, a pretty little thing that kind of tilts upwards. For clothing, Jaime usually can be found wearing some form of jeans, preferably black, and her signature red hoodie. Her Golden bracelet is always worn, and has the letters JD imprinted onto it. Biography: Jamie is the reckless and fun-loving twin. Her favorite activity is beer-pong and she loves to get herself into all kinds of trouble. She enjoys life to its fullest, but also makes sure to keep her grades up sp that she can go to law school one day. She and her sister are like 2 halves of the same person, and are almost always found together. They would go to any length to make to other happy, and have shown that on numerous occasions. Their mother, Diane, is a very quiet woman who likes to keep to herself. She loves her daughters very much, and enjoys the smiles that plague their faces. Jaime was once arrested. She had to spend the night in a jail cell with a cellmate. It was the most terrifying night of her life. She actually believed that the woman was going to kill her. She was so happy when she got home that she vowed to never steal from the mall again. This however, proved to be an empty promise. A few months ago, a tragedy occurred in their family. Their father was murdered. When the police found him he was mutilated. He had been beaten with his own aluminum bat. His eye too, was gorged out. That was the worst day of the family’s life. Jaime had hardly gotten over it. She still believes that the killer is still out there. She believes that life isn’t over till you say it is, and that can get her into trouble at times. She cares a lot about the remaining family she has and won’t ever forgive the person who took her father away from her. Advantages: She’s out for herself and her sister and will stop at nothing to find her. This may lead her to kill her fellow students. Disadvantages: She can get in over her head easily, and it may in fact lead to her immanent death. Number: Female Student No. 50 --- Designated Weapon: Tanto Conclusions: My reactions to G50 are a bit mixed, part of me is hoping she finds her sister...dead. But, another part of me hopes that she gets in over her head and dies rather violently...either way the viewers will be pleased. The above biography is as written by Mitsuko2. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Mariavel Varella Collected Weapons: Tanto (issued weapon, to Mariavel Varella) Allies: Anna Dibenidetti Enemies: Mariavel Varella Mid-game Evaluation: Immediately after waking up on the island, Jaime headed for the schoolhouse, where she and her sister Anna had agreed to meet up before being gassed. It wasn't Anna she would find at the school, however, but instead Mariavel Varella. It was something Jaime wasn't mentally prepared for. She'd encountered Mariavel once before... on the stand, during the trial surrounding her father's murder. This girl had killed her father. When Mariavel confirmed this information, Jaimed charged, determined to return the favor in spades. Jaime proved to be no match for Mariavel, however. The fight ended in Mariavel's favor, resulting in Jaime's death early in the game. End-game Evaluation: Well, in the end, it comes down to this. Mariavel saved someone else the trouble. Jaime thought she could team up with her sister... beat the game. In case these kids haven't figured it out yet, there's just no way to beat the game. She would've just died anyway. Memorable Quotes: “Anna… where are you?” - First thoughts. Other/Trivia Threads The various threads that contained Jaime. In order from first to finish. *Who Can Say What the Day Will Bring? Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jaime Dibenidetti. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! * I can't really say that there was a lot to Jaime. Her role in the one thread she had was essentially “appear, talk to Mariavel, attack her and then get killed by her” and even within this there’s not a lot dedicated to her - the majority of the thread takes Mariavel’s perspective and the majority of what we do get dedicated to Jaime is this blank prose which — although it does give us viewpoints into Jaime’s thoughts — doesn’t really give us any ideas on how she is emotionally until the very end (which is essentially generic 'oh no, I’ll never achieve this now that I’m dead') and doesn’t really provide any interest for the reader to grab onto. It’s pretty clear that Jaime only existed so that her death could prop up Anna’s and Mariavel’s stories, and although that might make Mariavel or Anna better, it doesn’t really make Jaime by herself an engrossing read, and personally it doesn’t make me care about her all that much. — Yugikun Category:V2 Students